Chimera Project Edward
by AllenxEdward
Summary: Edward is kidnapped and taken to a labratory and experimented on, meanwhile Roy has no idea where is Ed is. Yaoi in later on chapters. Picture by Elunas. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Wish I did though. And awesome picture is by Elunas, on deviantart.**

Chapter 1

Edward groggily opened his eyes to find his hands and feet bound. His throat was dry and he had a bad taste in his mouth, chloroform. He was in a small dark room with no windows; Edward tried to sit up but was thrown down on his side by the movement of the room. _I'm in a vehicle. _As he laid there on his side, he felt the vehicle start to slow. It eventually stopped moving, he waited as his captors came to retrieve him. They opened the door and light flooded in, which blinded him. As he tried to blink the blindness away, two sets of hands grabbed him and one tied a blindfold over his eyes. Edwards tried to fight, but the two strangers managed to perfectly restrain him. One man grabbed his shoulders and bound hands and another grabbed Ed's legs. Together the two of them carried him into a building and down a flight of stairs. One person set his feet down and Edward heard the creak of a metal door being opened. The other guard came back and picked up his legs again, together the two people threw Edward into a cage. One of the people laughed as they slammed the cage door.

"Let's go get sumethin' to drink." A man's voice cheered.

Edward heard the stomping of their boots as they marched back up the flight of stairs and slammed the door behind them. He listened to the darkness, wanting to know what else was in there with him. With his bound hands he fiddled with the knot on the blindfold, but all his attempts were fails. He heard the tweets, barks, squealing, and screaming of other animals in the room. He tried to open the cage, he fiddled with the lock and tried to kick the door out. Again, his attempts were failures. He eventually gave up and resorted to waiting in the darkness.

####

A man flipped the lights on and walked down the stairs and up to the blonde teen's cage. The boy was propped up against the bars of the cage, sleeping. "Wake up!" He snarled and shook the cage.

The boy sat up and tried to look around, he then remembered the blindfold.

The man opened the cage door and pulled the teen out by his long blonde hair. The man leaned in and breathed the stench of booze into Edward's face. "The Doctor wants to see you now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The man escorted Edward down another flight of steps.

"Hello!" A man greeted as Ed and the man entered the room.

"Where do you want him Doc?" The man asked.

"Right here on the table. Make sure to strap him in tight." The Doctor almost sang.

The man threw Edward into the metal table.

"Gentle now." The Doctor said almost disappointed. "We don't want to bruise him up."

The man huffed as he strapped Edward's ankles to the table.

"I'll help you with his hands." The Doctor volunteered. "We don't need you transmuting, now do we?" The Doctor laughed.

Edward felt helpless at the fact that he really was defenseless, he couldn't do anything.

"Now's the fun part!" The Doctor almost squealed. "Hank, can you leave now? It's no fun when others watch." He pouted.

_What the **** is this crazy going to do to me?_ Edward felt the knot to the blindfold being untied. Light met his eyes as the blindfold was removed. Ed waited for his eyes to adjust, and then he looked around. It was an empty room with only a lab table that he was strapped to. A man was filling a syringe from a bottle that was next to a tray of knives, scalpels, scissors, and other sharp lab equipment. The Doctor wore a white lab coat with burgundy pants and a green shirt, his brown scraggly hair was greasy and messy. The Doctor walked up to Ed and stared at him. "Let me out and I promise that I won't kick all your ***es too hard."

The Doctor laughed. "Fiesty, I didn't mean to offend you, I was just noticing how beautiful of a specimen you are. You have many beautiful features," The Doctor stroked Ed's hair. "You have beautiful hair, your eyes are a marvelous shade of gold, and your size is wonderfully petite."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME SMALL?"

"Shhhhhhhhh! Please don't yell, it gives me a head ache." The Doctor whined.

"Screw that! Help!"

"We might as well start with the procedure." The Doctor snapped his gloves to illustrate his point.

"What are you doing?"

"It's my job to make you prettier that you already are. Now, you'll only feel a slight pinch." The Doctor stuck the needle into Ed's arm. "I promise you won't feel a thing."

Ed felt his eyes grow heavy, no matter how much he resisted. His eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roy paced his office.

"Sir doing that won't find him. Just sit and relax."

"No!" Roy snapped at Riza. "I can't relax. I can't be calm. Definitely when I think that he could be out there hurt, or worse." He didn't mean to yell at Riza, it just sorta slipped out. He wanted to cry.

"I understand sir."

It had been a whole week, since the Fullmetal Alchemist disappeared. Al recounted what had happened earlier in the week. Apparently they were attacked by chimeras and while Al was distracted someone kidnapped Ed.

Roy loved Fullmetal like a son, even a bit more. He wanted him here in his arms, where he knew he would be safe.

"He'll be fine Sir. He's tough."

Riza wasn't acting like it, but Roy knew she was just as grief stricken. Roy pulled her into a comforting hug. "I know he will." He said comforting her.

####

Edward forced his eyes open; they were incredibly heavy from the drug that Doctor had injected him with. He was back in his cage and this time he wasn't blindfolded, he could see what else was in the room with him. There were cages upon cages of lab animals stacked on top of each other. He looked down and noticed his bound hands, can't use alchemy. "Help!" Ed called as he resorted to the only means he could think of to escape. "Someone! Please! Help!"

"Shut up!" A gruff voice commanded.

Edward disregarded him and attempted to call for help again.

The door at the top of the stairs opened and a man marched down the stairs with a bottle of whisky.

Edward continued to yell.

"Shut up!" The man ordered and threw the bottle of whisky at Edward. The bottle shattered on the cage, sending shards everywhere. A few shards scrapped Ed's cheeks making him bleed.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor stormed in.

"Nothing Sir." The man cowered.

"Nothing? Then why is he bleeding?"

The man didn't say anything.

"Take him to the lab; we need to run a few more tests on him."

"Yes Sir." The man unlocked Ed's cage and reached in for him.

Ed tried to squirm away.

"Come 'ere Chimera."

"Chimera?" Ed tried to move away, but he was stopped when the man grabbed him.

The man laughed as he pulled Ed out of the cage. He had Edward by his… tail.

"What the ****?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice." The man mocked.

"He probably didn't realize it. They are still numb from the surgery." The Doctor explained.

"What the **** did you do to me?"

"You'll see." The Doctor smiled. "And we aren't done yet." The Doctor skipped down the stairs and into the lab followed by Ed who was escorted by the brute of a man. The Doctor grabbed a silver tray and knocked all the surgical utensils to the floor. "Aren't they beautiful?" The Doctor held up the tray like a mirror.

Edward examined his reflection, perched on the top of his head were a set of golden dog ears. He glanced down at his tail it was the same color as the ears, but the tail had a white tip on the very end of it. "What?" Ed whispered in disbelief.

"Don't worry! You're operation isn't complete. I still have a lot of beautification left to do on you." The Doctor smiled, which quickly turned to a pissed off frown. "I was going to apply the whiskers today, but we'll just have to bypass that till these nasty cuts heal up." The Doctor stroked Ed's cheek smearing the blood from the cuts. "Strap him to the table." He ordered and went to get the sedative for Edward.

The man ruff handled Edward onto the table and strapped Ed's feet. The man untied Ed's hands and Ed spit in the man's eyes. The man reeled back in shock and tried to whipe away Ed's saliva from his eyes.

"What are you doing, you idiot?"The doctor cried.

Ed transmuted a barrier of stone around him as he fiddled with the restraints holding his feet. He transmuted an opening which he ran out of.

"Catch him!" The Doctor yelled at the henchmen.

"Good luck!" Ed ran up the stairs, transmuted an open doorway and continued to run.

The two men ran after him.

Ed ran past the lab animals and realized that some of them were chimeras.

"Catch him!" The Doctor ordered as he started to release some of the chimeras from there cage.

The chimeras snarled and ran after Ed.

Ed made it up the second set of stairs and was running for the exit, but he felt himself fall. He turned to see a lizard-like chimera chewing on his left leg. He kicked the chimera off him and tried to crawl for the door, but a leopard-like chimera pounced on him knocking him to the ground it dug it's claws into his back. Ed transmuted a spike which speared it through. He tried to run again, but something was holding him still.

"They weren't affective, but they slowed you down." The Doctor smiled, holding onto Ed's tail.

"Hold him." The Doctor instructed the the henchman and pulled out the syringe of the sedative out of his pocket.

Ed struggled and tried to free himself.

"Hold still." The Doctor whined.

Ed struggled to the wall and transmuted a barrier, but the man still had his hands on Ed's tail. Ed tried to run but he still had a grip on it.

"Maybe this will slow you down." He laughed as he bent Ed's tail.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ed screamed.

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked concerned.

The man smiled. "Broke 'is tail."

Ed hit the man's hand with his automail right hand.

The man yelped and let go, Ed took the opportunity and ran.

"He won't get away." The Doctor assured and pulled out a dart gun from his lab coat. He loaded it and aimed at his moving target.

Edward felt a sharp stab in his side, but he kept running.

Edward ran and ran till he came to an empty alleyway. He fell to his knees and transmuted a wall to hide himself from the men. _I'll be alright, I'm alive. _Edward collapsed, unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward woke on the cold, wet asphalt. It was pouring rain and his clothes were ripped to ribbons from the chimera attacks. Ed coughed and sat up. His whole body was screaming out in pain, he felt his side and pulled out the dart that had been laced with the Doctor's drug. Edward looked up at the gray sky and let the rain fall on his face, it felt good as it cleaned the cuts on his cheeks. He staggered to his feet and coughed again, which jolted his whole body. An excruciating pain emitted from his tail. Ed transmuted his clothes so they no longer looked like rags patched together. He found an old gray tarp that someone had thrown away in a box, so he transmuted it into a rain coat which he wore. He put on the hood and transmuted the wall back into its original form of an open alleyway, from there he walked.

####

Roy was sitting at his desk filling out papers, documents, and reports. Everyone and everything was silent, the mood was just as gloomy as the weather outside. Breda and Fury weren't fooling around, Falman was reading, Black Hayate was sitting in a corner, Riza said nothing, and Havoc didn't even feel like lighting his cigarette that was already perched in his mouth.

It had been eight days since the Fullmetal Alchemist was last seen, no one knew his whereabouts.

Roy's office door opened, a mousy red-head girl stood in the doorway. "Colonel Mustang?"

"Yes?" Roy answered.

"You have a call on a public line, from a Mister Edward Elric."

Roy didn't say anything as he stood up and ran out of the room and down the hall to the phone room.

Riza, Black Hayate, Breda, Fury, Falman, and Havoc all followed Mustang as he ran to the phone room.

Roy came to the first phone; it was off the hook and lying on its side. "Hello?" He asked as he picked up the phone. "Edward?"

"Roy?"

He heard the Fullmetal Alchemist's voice on the other end, he wanted to cry. _He's alright!_

"Can you come pick me up?" The boy asked, he almost sounded scared.

"I'll come get you. Where are you?"

"I'm at Hughes's phone booth."

Roy nodded.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." Edward coughed on his end of the line. "Can you bring me my red coat?"

"Of course." Roy assured.

"Thank you."

"Just wait in the phone booth till I can get there. You'll stay dry in there."

"Alright."

"I promise, I'll be right there."

He heard Edward hang up his end.

"Havoc, get Al and tell him to get one of Ed's red coats from his suitcase. His brother is alive and well."

Havoc ran from his hiding place, him and the others had watched the conversation between Ed and Roy, and ran to the Elric's room.

####

Alphonse was ecstatic to hear that his brother was okay. He opened Edward's suitcase and pulled out one of Ed's signature red coats. He brought it to Roy and insisted that he go with them to collect his brother.

Roy agreed with his request as they walked out to his parked car. Roy sat in the driver's seat with Hawkeye in the passenger seat and Al in the back seat. Roy drove to the park and parked. He grabbed Ed's coat from Al's arms. "I'll get him and be right back. Please stay in the car."

"But…" Al started to protest, but he was ignored by Roy as he closed his door. He walked through the rain, the little red coat tucked inside his rain jacket. He walked up to the phone booth, inside it was a figure shrouded in a gray cloak. Roy opened the door of the phone booth and squeezed inside with the figure. Roy looked down at the boy in the booth with him. The boy smiled back up at him. Roy brought out Ed's coat and unfolded it.

Edward took it in his hands and Roy leaned down and hugged Ed. "What happened to you?"

Edward coughed, which led into a coughing fit.

"You were out in the rain, weren't you?"

Edward coughed again, confirming it.

Roy pushed back Edward's wet bangs and felt his forehead. "You have a fever."

Ed nodded and coughed again.

"Where were you? Why couldn't you contact me?"

Ed staggered and fell to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Edward!" Roy yelled as Ed collapsed. "What's wrong?" He asked the unconscious boy. Roy ripped off the gray coat, and he paused. On the top of Edward's head were a set of dog ears. He looked more and noticed a crooked dog tail. He ignored it and checked to see if Edward had a pulse and was breathing. He was. Roy looked to see if the tail and ears were real, he barely moved Ed's tail and Ed let out a pained moan. _His tail is broken. _He picked Ed up and wrapped the teen in his own red coat. Roy made sure to hide Ed's ears and tail. Roy opened the phone booth door and carried Ed to the car.

Riza stepped out of the car and opened the door for Roy when she saw the bundle in his arms.

Roy set Ed next to his brother and propped him against Al.

"Is he alright?" Riza noticed the scratches on Ed's cheeks.

"I'll tell you as we drive."

####

Riza and Al couldn't believe what Roy was telling them. Al gently pushed back his brother's hood and both Riza and Al saw Edward's dog ears.

"So what happened to him?" Riza asked Roy.

"Don't know, but we'll find out when he wakes up."

####

They decided to hide Ed in Roy's apartment. Roy parked his car and picked Ed up, Al and Riza helped him with the doors. He walked into his living room/study and laid Edward on the couch. Roy removed the coat and felt his temperature, it was worse than before. Roy looked at Ed's tail unsure what to do. "Riza, call Havoc and tell him to bring Ed's suitcase, tell him to also bring Fury. Make sure that he tells Fury to bring the phone number of his sister who's a vet. Tell Falman to come too, he can anatomically identify parts of all animals and humans; he could help Fury talk to his sister. And for the heck of it, just tell Breda to come he'll find out eventually anyway."

Riza nodded and picked up the phone.

####

Riza went out with Roy's car to pick up the military men.

Al stayed and helped Roy watch Ed's temperature and cook for his brother, it looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

Roy changed the sheets on his bed with new cleaner ones. "Once he changes clothes and we bandage him up, he'll sleep in here." He informed Al. "Is that okay?"

"Where will you sleep?" Al asked.

"On the couch."

"Are you sure?"

Ding Dong!

Roy sighed and opened the door.

"What's going on Colonel?" They asked as they piled into his living room. "Where's Ed?"

"I got my sister's number Colonel; I'm letting you know ahead of time, she's married." Fury informed.

"I need it for Ed." He said as he walked over to the couch.

"What do you mean?" They asked but stopped when they saw Ed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ed felt his skin burning, but something cold and wet laid on his forehead. Ed slowly opened his heavy eyes.

"Hey! He's awake!" Someone announced.

Ed's body wanted to sleep, but Ed wanted to know what was happening around him. Ed saw Falman talking on the phone, Fury was tying a splint on his tail, Havoc and Breda were applying bandages to cover his scratched cheeks and other minor injuries.

Roy ran into the room when he was alerted that Edward was conscious. "Are you okay?"

Ed weakly nodded. "My head hurts… I'm thirsty."

"Okay, I'll go get you a cup of water and aspirin." Roy walked to his bathroom and grabbed the bottle and walked to the kitchen. "Al can you get Ed a cup of water?"

Al nodded and filled up a glass, which he handed to the Colonel.

Roy walked up to Ed and kneeled in front of the blonde. "Can you sit up and take this?"

Ed nodded and pushed himself up. Roy handed Ed two white pills and the glass of water, which he took. "Can I get more water?" Ed asked after he chugged the water and handed the glass back to Roy.

"Of course." He replied and smiled, glad to see the blonde fine.

Ed drank five cups of water and was still thirsty.

Roy didn't get Ed anymore; for fear that he would heave it back up. "You're dehydrated. They didn't give you water, while you were held captive. Didn't they?"

Ed agreed with Roy's assumption.

"Can you stand? It will feel better if you get out of those wet clothes?"

Ed nodded and tried to stand, he had to have Roy's help to support him.

With Riza out of the room, the men helped Ed change into new boxers and a pair of black pajama pants. Breda and Havoc noticed the deep claw marks from the leopard chimera on Ed's back, which they quickly bandaged.

Roy practically carried Ed to his bedroom and laid him on the bed. He helped Ed nestle under the covers, being wary of Ed's broken tail. "What's wrong with his tail?" He asked Falman.

"Sir, the tail's broken in five different places. Sir." Falman said saluting.

Roy nodded. "Thank you men. Now please go back to my office and pretend I'm sick. Tell no one about this. If you do you'll answer to me." Roy narrowed his eyes threatening his comrades to secrecy.

The military men agreed with Roy and left with Riza. He had told her to go back too and cover for him. He let Al stay, but told him that he would have to leave before it got dark. He didn't want to look suspicious. Roy sat by Ed's side and read a book as the teen slept.

"Alright, I'm leaving." Al walked into Roy/Ed's room. "I made some homemade chicken noodle soup and Ms. Riza helped me cook some bread. There's enough to feed the whole military, so help yourself."

"Thank you Al." Roy smiled.

"No problem, thank you for helping my brother."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'll be back in the morning to check on him again."

"Alright." Roy smiled at the armored boy. "I'll take tomorrow off."

Al stroked Ed's hair, happy to see his brother alive. He turned to leave. "See you tomorrow Colonel."

"Bye Al." Roy waved as Al exited the room.

####

Roy opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep in his chair next to Ed's bed with his book on his chest. He looked at his bed and noticed… it was empty. Roy stood up and looked around. _Where is he? _He heard something rattle from down the hall. He walked down the hall and turned into the kitchen.

Ed was sitting at Roy's dining table with a bowl of soup, which he was shoveling down with a spoon and a piece of bread.

"Wow, slow down." Roy took away Ed's soup. "You'll make yourself sick."

Ed stuffed his piece of bread in his mouth.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Not really. But I was hungry and you were sleeping, so I didn't want to wake you."

Roy smiled at Ed.

Ed smiled back but paused and walked over to the sink; and he vomited.

Roy started to freak out, but rushed over to Ed. He pulled back Ed's long blonde hair and bangs as Ed continued to spit up his supper. Ed eventually stopped; Roy grabbed Ed a glass of water which he used to rinse out his mouth.

"Go back to bed and I will bring you your food." He figured that Ed was most likely hungry again, since he had vomited what he had previously eaten.

Ed nodded and walked back to his room.

Roy dipped up two bowls of soup and bread for them both. He walked back to Ed's room and handed one bowl to Ed. Roy sat next to Ed and ate his soup. Once they were done eating Roy took the dishes to the kitchen and he fixed the couch up, so he could sleep. Roy made sure Ed was okay one final time before he retired for the night. By the time he got back to Ed's room, the teen was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BOOM!

Edward screamed and sat up in bed. He tried to calm his heart rate when he realized it was just thunder.

"Edward?" Roy ran into the room. "Are you okay?"

Edward nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Ed smiled and tried to sit up, but he groaned when a sharp pain hit him.

"Are you okay?"

"My tail hurts."

"Okay. I'll go get you some pain killers." Roy left Ed in the room, alone.

Ed looked around nerviously. It felt as if the walls were closing in on him. Roy walked back in and felt as if the room returned to normal.

"Here." Roy gave Ed the painkillers and some water, which Ed took. "Is that all?"

Ed noded.

Roy turned out the lights and left the room.

"Wait, Roy."

Roy came back and turned the light back on. "What is it?"

BOOM!

Ed jumped, startled. "Could you stay in here?"

Roy sighed and pulled up the chair next to Ed's bed.

"No. I meant…" Ed's ears pinned back as if he was shy. He motioned with his eyes to the spot in the bed beside him. "… If that's not too much to ask."

Roy smiled and walked to the other side of his bed; he pulled back the sheets and slipped into the bed, making sure not to move Edward's tail. He laid there in the dark next to Ed, he waited for awhile. _I'll just wait till he's sleeping then I'll get out of here. _He felt awkward laying next to Edward, not doing anything. Even sleep avoided Roy's grasp. Roy felt something touch his side it was cool to the touch, Ed's automail hand.

Ed turned in his sleep and leaned against Roy. Ed pulled his arm up and around Roy's body, trapping him.

Roy sighed and pulled Edward closer to his body and stroked Ed's hair and his ears. They were as soft, like velvet, and twitched every time he pet them. Roy closed his eyes when he saw a smile on Ed's face and Ed's tail was wagging.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The rain continued to pour down that morning as Al knocked on Mustang's apartment door, but no one answered. Al transmuted the lock open and walked in. Al found the couch deserted and no one was in the kitchen. He walked to Ed's temporary room and opened the door.

Roy and Ed were locked together in sleeping embrace.

Al closed the door, slightly disturbed. He walked down the hall and started fixing breakfast.

####

Roy opened his eyes and absentmindedly stretched, forgetting about Edward's head on his chest. He remembered as he glanced down at the sleeping teen. He tried to slip out of bed, he unwrapped Edward's arms from around his torso. He achieved his goal and slipped out of the bed.

As Roy reached for the door handle, Edward groaned and sat up in bed. "Mustang?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes?" Roy replied.

Edward stretched.

"Are you feeling better?" Roy felt Ed's forehead, the temperature was down. He still had a slight fever, but it was an improvement over yesterday.

Ed stepped out of bed and walked past Roy to the door, he opened it and smells of breakfast hit them both.

####

Roy and Ed ate a breakfast of bacon and eggs. Roy decided to continue with his plans of skipping work to care for Ed for the day. As Roy ate his breakfast, he read the morning paper. There was nothing in it that pertained to anything on Edward's captors, chimeras, or about Edward's disappearance. Roy shook his head and set the paper down. Roy looked over at the golden-eyed boy.

Edward was playing with his eggs with his fork; he pushed them across the plate, chopped the eggs up, and he tried to make transmutation circles with them.

Roy chuckled as he saw Ed attempt to recreate his flame circle.

Ed then realized he was being watched, so he picked up a mouthful of eggs and stuffed it in his mouth, trying to hide the evidence that he was goofing around.

Roy washed his plate and excused himself to take a morning shower.

####

Roy walked down the hall, drying off his hair with a towel. Roy noticed Edward reading an alchemy book, "Find something interesting."

"Not really," Edward sighed turning the page. "I've read this before."

_Of course, _Roy sighed. He was reading the book last night, looking for answers. It was a book on bioalchemy and he was hoping that it would contain some answers, but by the way Fullmetal was flipping through the pages unenthusiastically, there was nothing of interest in it.

Roy looked at the floor and noticed Ed's tail twitch. "Is your tail feeling better?"

"A little it still stings if I accidently bump it though."

Roy wanted to touch it. It looked as soft as Edward's velvet ears. He disregarded the urge and walked back to the bathroom to abandon the towel he was drying his hair off with. Roy returned back to the living room and sat at the desk in the room. Last night he had compiled a stack of books on bioalchemy. He now picked the first book in the stack and read the first page. Roy looked over to Ed still skimming through the book. Roy continued to stare at Ed monitoring each sway of Edward's tail and each twitch of his ears. They were adorable, in their own deformed way. _What am I thinking? Those are a result of messing with a person's life. Edward didn't deserve that. _But still, the ears and tail did match Edward's personality well, in their own unique way.

"Mustang?" Ed noticed the Colonel's onyx eyes staring at him, making him uncomfortable.

"Yes. Ed?" Roy asked looking the teen straight in his golden eyes.

"What's for lunch?" Ed said attempting to change the subject.

"I don't know… What do you want?"

Ed shrugged and continued to read his book.

Roy stood up and walked into the kitchen, where Al was cleaning. "Al, please don't do all of that?" Roy felt bad as he watched the armored boy whip the counters clean.

"I don't mind." Al replied. "I'm just making sure Ed stays in a clean, healthy environment."

Roy understood by Al's tone that he cared deeply for his brother and his safety. "It's alright Al. He's in the safest place possible."

"Yeah. I know." Al admitted with a sad sigh.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah." Al chirped eagerly.

"Can you go out and buy supplies for lunch, dinner, and any other things that we might need?"

"Sure." Al accepted the job. "What should I get for lunch and dinner?"

"Ed said that he didn't care."

"Is there anything he didn't want?"

"MILK!" Ed's voice answered.

"Okay. I'll think of something." The boy answered and walked out the door into the pouring rain.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The day drug by slowly, Ed mostly laid on the couch all day either reading or sleeping. Al had came back at around 12, he pulled out supplies for sandwiches and commenced to making them. Roy had sat at his desk most of the day reading the pile of books on bioalchemy. At times he had to take a break and drink coffee or something to keep his brain from melting from all the reading. He was amazed at how long Fullmetal could read, until he needed a break.

One of Ed's ears twitched.

Roy just managed to see it.

Ed's ear twitched again, this time he set his book down.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked.

Ed didn't answer. His ear twitched again.

"Ed?"

Edward bolted off the couch and ran into the kitchen.

"Edward?" Roy followed Ed into the kitchen. Roy found Ed sniffing Al's chest plate. Roy raised an eyebrow at Al. Al responded with a shrug.

"What's inside your armor, Al?" Ed finally asked.

Roy listened intently to hear a faint hiss.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice." Al said sadly and opened his chest plate to show a cat. Al took the cat out and it started hissing at Ed.

"Get rid of it!" Ed yelled. Ed's ears pinned down and his tail grew still.

_This is almost funny. _Roy thought as he watched the cat and Ed glare at each other. As the cat hissed, Roy could hear a weird sound coming from Ed, it almost sounded like growling.

Roy walked over to Ed and dragged him to the living room, against his wishes, and told him to stay there. Ed reluctantly obeyed Roy's orders as Roy walked back into the kitchen. Roy walked up to Al as he still clutched the now purring kitten. "Listen Al," Roy said calmly.

"It's alright. I'll go put it back outside, in the rain." Al sighed and walked to the door.

"I never said that you had to do that."

Al paused midstep.

"If you want, you can keep it in the laundry room."

"Really?" Hope rising in the boy's voice.

"Yeah, the smell of the detergent in the room should be able to mask his scent." Roy smiled stroking the cat's head.

"Thank you, Colonel!" Al shouted in delight and pulled Roy into a hug.

"It's alright. Don't mention it." Roy wheezed as the armored boy's hug constricted the air from his body. "I can't breathe." He mentioned to Al.

"Oh! Sorry." Al released the Colonel and ran off to the laundry room to make a bed for the fluffy cat.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Al made grilled ham and cheese sandwiches for lunch. As Al cooked Ed's sandwich, Roy walked into the living room to inform him that lunch was almost ready; Ed wasn't in the living room. Roy walked down the hall and checked in the bathroom, not there either. He continued down the hall to his bedroom, the door was closed. He let the door creak open as he peeked inside. The lights were off and a figure was in the bed. Identifying that it was Ed, he backed up to close the door.

"Mustang?" A weak frail voice whispered.

"Yes?" Roy asked, concern in his voice as he walked into the room. "What is it?"

Edward was lying on his side and was clutching his automail arm.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked sitting on the bed.

"It's raining."

Roy raised his eyebrow confused. "Yes." He agreed, uncertain.

"When it rains my stumps ache."

"Oh!" Roy stated as he watched the teen clutch his shoulder where the automail port was attached to the skin. "Do you need something? Pain killers? Water? Anything?" Roy panicked.

"It won't help." Edward moaned.

Roy sighed. "Move over."

"What?" Ed looked at Roy confused.

"Move over." Roy repeated, slipping under the covers with Ed.

Ed squirmed away from Roy.

"It's alright." Roy cooed in a soft, silky voice as he reached to stroke Ed's golden hair.

Edward cringed away from Roy's touch.

"It's okay." Roy pulled himself and Edward together. "See, your fine." Roy wrapped his arms around Ed and Ed returned the sentiment wrapping his arms around Roy. Roy stroked the teen's hair and ears gently. They were so soft. Roy kissed Ed's hair.

One of Ed's ears twitched.

Roy smiled and kissed the ears too, the soft fur tickling his lips.

"Mustang?"

Roy looked down to see Ed's beautiful golden eyes gazing up at him. "Yes?" he replied.

"Do you… love… me?" Ed finished and cringed away, as if he was afraid of the answer.

Roy smiled and stroked the alchemist's hair. "I think you already know the answer." He replied. He tilted Ed's head up so they were looking each other straight in the eyes. Roy leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Edward's lips.

Even with the lights out, Roy could still make out the faint blush of color on Ed's cheeks. Roy heard a strange repetitive thump noise, which he quickly identified as Ed's tail wagging under the sheets.

"I'm glad, 'cause I love you too." Ed smiled and kissed Roy in return.

They laid there for awhile, not moving.

"How does your automail feel?"

"Better, but it still hurts pretty bad."

Roy moved himself so he's next to Ed's automail arm. He leans down and kisses Ed's arm. "Feel better?"

"Yeah." Ed mischievously smiled and unbuttoned Roy's shirt to show Roy's lean chest. Ed rested his cheek on Roy's bare chest. Roy's chest was smooth, defined by abs and a scar from where Lust had stabbed him through and he burned it closed. Ed traced the scar's outline and placed a small kiss on Roy's chest.

"My turn," Roy smiled as he turned Edward's head to kiss him like a vampire.

Ed kissed Roy's cheek in return.

Roy was pulling Ed into a full on kiss, when Edward pushed away. "What's wrong?" Roy asked confused.

Edward sat up and stepped out of bed.

"Ed?"

"Sorry, Colonel." Edward apologized as he held his tail.

"Something happen?"

"It's just… my tail. It hurts." Ed's ears pinned down as if he was being scolded.

"It's okay." Roy assured. "Can I see it?" Roy sat up, as Ed sat on the bed next to me.

Ed gently rested his golden tail in Roy's lap.

Roy stroked the tail. His assumptions were right. It was extremely soft as the fur laced his fingers in soft velvety fur.

"Mustang?"

"Yes?" Roy put the tail to his lips to kiss the white tip.

"Have you always had feelings for me?" Edward twiddled his hair in his fingers, not looking at Roy, fearing the answer yet needing to know.

Roy stroked Ed's cheek, causing the boy to look over at the colonel. Gold met onyx black, when their eyes caught each other. "Ed," Roy ran his fingers through Edward's silky bangs. "I've always loved you."

Ed felt the sting of tears collecting in his eyes. "You have?" He whispered.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can you be my lover?"

A tear escaped down Ed's cheek. "Yes." Ed smiled wrapping his arms around Roy, pulling him down to lay beside his lover, Edward.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been a week since Edward was found in the telephone booth. He was getting use to living with Mustang; they would fall asleep each night with their arms wrapped around each other with Edward's tail wagging happily. During the past week, Roy had taken leave from work calling in sick, but as the week started anew he finalized that he needed to return to work.

"But why?" Ed grabbed the Colonel's hand preventing him from getting out of bed.

"I need to go to work. It I stay out too long the 'higher-ups' will get suspicious."

Ed nodded, sadly accepting the truth and released Roy's hand.

"You know that you're not staying here alone in this apartment with only your brother as supervision, right?"

Ed tilted his head sideways, confused.

"You'll be coming with me to work."

"What? How?" Ed cried, jumping out of bed. "I'm not exactly what you call normal looking! "Ed pointed to his ears and flicked his tail, exaggerating his point.

"That's why we'll have to sneak you in." Roy smirked.

####

Edward was not thrilled when he was crammed inside Al. It was cold and cramped for space inside Al's armor. Everytime Al stepped, Ed was jarred against the armor, bagging Ed's head and sides really bad.

Al and Roy walked through the halls of central and Ed felt a pause as someone opened the door for the two/three of them. They walked into a room.

Ed heard the click of a lock being fastened.

"Brother."

Ed looked up at the red blood seal, where Al's voice was emitting from.

"You can get out now if you want." Al unfastened his chest plate to let Ed crawl out.

Ed stretched his aching limbs and sore torso.

Ed yawned and plopped down on the couch next to Mustang's desk.

Roy, who was reading papers on his desk, looked up at the alchemist. He smiked, "Ya know, that is a good look for you."

Ed was wearing his own military uniform, Roy had ordered him to wear it in case something happened while at central command. Ed even wore the hat to conceal his dog ears, he took the hat off saying it was stupid when they were safely secured in the room. "How long do we have to stay here?" Ed whined stretching out on the couch.

"Till 5'oclock."

Ed huffed, showing he was upset.

"5'oclock will come faster than you think."

####

"What time is it?" Ed woke from his nap on the couch.

"3:30."

"I only sleep for 30 minutes." Ed complained.

"I'm sorry that you're bored, but please find something to occupy your time. I'm busy."

Ed huffed again and took off his blue jacket, underneath it was a white long sleeve button up which he rolled up the sleeves of and took off the useless battle skirt thing, that he had no idea what the purpose it served with the uniform.

"Why are you stripping in my office?" Roy smiled.

"I'm not! It's just extremely hot in here." Ed blushed.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave the room."

"Ha… Ha… Ha… Very funny." Ed sat on Roy's desk.

"What are you doing?"

Ed grabbed a book from Roy's desk and began to read. Ed didn't respond to Roy as he became absorbed in the book.

Roy disregarded Ed and looked down at his paperwork in his hands.

Swish.

Roy set his papers aside and watched Ed's tail wag on his desk, knocking papers everywhere. "Ed." He grabbed the tail. "Can you please sit somewhere else, this isn't helping.

Ed turned around to see the scattered papers. He jumped off the desk shocked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I just…"

"It's alright." Roy laughed cutting Edward off. "Nothing happened. Roy cleaned the papers up. "Give me another hour of so then we can go home."

####

Roy and Ed walked down the steps of central command. Roy had sent Al home at lunch to not look suspicious. As the two uniformed men walked down the sidewalk, they didn't notice a burly man watching them through binoculars from a bush.

The man picked up his walkie-talkie and pressed the side button. "Boss, I think I've found him."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As they walked through the door to Roy's apartment, Ed yawned and threw his blue jacket and hat on the couch which he flopped onto.

Roy walked into the kitchen, seeing if Al needed any help with dinner, but found the kitchen completely empty and destroyed. The tables were overturned, the chairs were broken and strewn across the room, some cabinets were open and some were barely hanging on by their hinges, and tonight's dinner was spilt on the floor with various pots and pans. _They were in the house! _"Ed!" Roy yelled running out of the kitchen.

Crash! Crash!

Roy ran into the living room, seeing five chimera lizards crash through his windows into his living room.

Ed jumped off the couch and was instantly backed into a corner in Roy's small living room. The chimeras hissed at him as he transmuted a blade from his automail hand which he used to protect himself from the attacking chimeras.

Another five chimeras jumped through the broken windows, into the living room. They noticed Roy and attacked him faster than he could pull his ignition gloves from his pocket. Once he was on the floor, pinned, one chimera sunk it's fangs into his arm and another bit his leg. They jumped off Roy leaving him on the floor. Roy's vision blurred and faltered as he tried to sit up. He felt his body begin to numb and his vision faltered again. He watched as Ed was tackled to the ground in the same fashion by three chimeras that bit him too.

The chimeras jumped off Ed and ran to the doorway.

Ed laid on the floor, just like Roy.

A main in a lab coat opened the front door and casually stepped inside, like he owned the place. He smiled as he pet the lizard chimeras and walked over to Ed.

Roy watched as two other men entered his apartment and picked up Edward.

As the two men drug Ed out of the house, the man in the white lab coat waltzed over to were Roy laid on the ground. In a creepy sing-songy voice he sang, "Good night, Colonel."

The whole time, Roy had been fighting against the venom. But his attempts finally failed as the venom overtook him and he faded into unconsciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Colonel! Colonel!"

_What's happening? _Roy was still dazed from the venom.

"Colonel? Are you alright?"

_Hawkeye?_

"Where's Ed? I can't find Edward!"

Roy wanted, desperately, to cry. _Even when he was attacked right in front of me… I still couldn't protect him._

"Colonel? Answer me!"

"Hawk…" Roy gasped.

"Yes," Hawkeye cooed, "I'm here."

Roy's body still felt numb. He tried to force his eyes open, but as he did he felt dizzy and nauseous, he wanted to vomit.

"Colonel, where's Ed?"

"Al, calm down. He's just starting to recover."

"Ed," Roy mumbled, "Taken."

"Do you know where he was taken?" Al demanded scared.

"No." Roy admitted, getting more feeling and control of his body. "But I know who took him."

####

Ed's eyes slowly opened, he felt sick and his body was numb. Ed was in a dark room with his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. He had tried to rub his eyes, but found hand restrained and heard a metallic rustle. Feeling began to come back to his body as he felt his bounds. With his eyes finally adjusted, he looked around in the darkness. He was in the center of a huge transmutation circle, chained to the floor by his foot and hand. His automail had been removed and discarded in a different room. He fiddled with the chains, trying to free himself, but paused when the door to the room burst open and the light flooded in temporarily blinding Edward.

"How was your nap?" A familiar voice sang.

Edward glared at the madman of a scientist.

"Oooohh! Scary eyes," He mocked. "Don't worry though; we'll change that soon enough." He laughed manically and stroked Ed's hair and ears.

Ed tried to snap a comment at the man, but as he jerked his head away from the man's hand he felt extremely nauseous.

The scientist laughed. "You're still under the influence of the anesthetic my chimeras injected you and your friend with."

"Sir," A lackey of the scientist walked into the room with a beautiful gray Siberian husky on a leash. "Where do you want me to put him, Dr. Maddox?"

"Here," Dr. Maddox handed his lackey a knife.

"What's this for?"

"Take the mutt outside and make sure you don't bring it back until all its life has completely drained from its body. Got it?"

"Yes Sir." The man smiled, leading the unsuspecting dog out of the room.

####

Edward felt tears collect in his eyes, when the man returned with the dog's limp form in his arms.

The dog's throat slit and bled dry.

The man laid the dog next to Ed, in the circle.

"Stand against the wall behind me." Dr. Maddox smiled. "We are ready to begin!" He cheered, activating the circle.

The light of the circle changed from blue to purple as it consumed Edward and the dog in the light of the transmutation.

After ten seconds, the light died down.

Dr. Maddox stood up and danced around. "I got my chimera! I got my chimera!" He repetitively sang and danced over to Ed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"His name is Dr. Maddox, use to be known as the Mixing Life Alchemist. He was formally state alchemist with expertise on bioalchemy, like Shou Tucker. He was stripped of certification after using Ishbal prisoners as experiments to create chimeras. He was known to be quiet eccentric and dangerous in form of information and alchemy knowledge." Roy explained to his team as they stood in his living room. They had decided to take matters into their own hands to find and rescue Edward.

"When do we head out Sir?" Havoc smirked.

"Right now. Mission: find where Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist is being held and rescue him. If met with resistance use violence, if necessary. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" They saluted and headed outside to load up in the cars to head to their designated searching regions.

_Edward, hang on. We'll find you. _Roy sat in the driver's seat of his car as Riza jumped in and they sped off to the first abandoned laboratory to search for Roy's young lover.

####

Edward felt groggy as pain filled his body. Edward scanned his surroundings to find he was in a cage in the room where the transmutation had occurred. He was alone, not crowded into a noisy room with the rest of the chimeras. Pain continued to course through his body, he feared to see what his body looked like. As he looked down at his hand to not find a hand but a paw, it was a golden paw. He turned to see his body. He looked just like a dog, except with two missing limbs and with the mind of a human.

Dr. Maddox opened the door and came in, he was carrying two things in his hands. "How are you Edward?" He had closed the door behind him and turned the lights on.

The lights stung at first, but Ed's eyes quickly adjusted.

Dr. Maddox laid something down on a try and he sat a bowl of water on the ground. He dug in his pockets and pulled out a ring of keys.

Edward watched Dr. Maddox as he picked through the mass of keys to find one with an 'E' on it written in permanent marker.

Dr. Maddox slipped the key into the lock and with a click, the lock opened. He opened the metal cage door.

Edward tried to stand upon his two paws, but fell.

"Poor thing, we'll fix that soon." The man smiled, proud of himself and his creation. Without any difficulty, he scooped Edward up in his arms. He then laid Ed down next to the water bowl and urged him to drink.

Edward was thirsty, but wasn't touching anything that psychotic man gave him.

The Doctor sighed and walked over to his table, he grabbed something and walked back over to Edward.

It was metal and almost a foot and a half long.

Dr. Maddox kneeled next to Edward and stroked his new fur.

Edward said nothing, he was too tired and in too much pain to care about something so small as being pet. Edward looked at the metal contraption to see what it was a dog's hind leg.

"Like it? I customized it specifically for you." He pulled out a connector from his pocket. "This will only hurt for a second." The man promised locking the leg in place.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut knowing the pain that was soon to come.

As the Doctor connected the nerves, Edward howled in pain.

Edward felt even worse now. He whined and whimpered as currents of pain coursed through his body.

The Doctor returned to the table and grabbed something else.

Edward closed his eyes, waiting for the madman to inflict more pain upon him. Ed felt the man wrap and buckle something around his neck.

"There you go!" The man cheered.

Edward felt something on his neck.

"You look so handsome in your new collar." The man scratched behind Edward's ears.

Edward didn't respond, still too weak to do anything.

After urging Edward to drink water with Edward refusing to, Dr. Maddox stuffed Edward back into his cage. The Doctor left, leaving Edward with his painful chimera body and his smashed and humiliated pride.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been a week since they had taken Edward, but Roy and his team still hadn't given up their search efforts, even though they searched everywhere almost three times. Roy didn't want to give up his search efforts, but they were getting nowhere and his paperwork was piling up. It was nearing evening and Riza and Roy had just finished searching their 8th warehouse of the day.

"Sir," Riza sighed. "We may have to just wait. We can't keep searching forever."

"I know." Roy admitted sadly.

The two opened the car doors to get inside.

A car pulled up beside theirs and in it was Havoc and Fury.

"Sir!" Fury exclaimed as he jumped out of the car and saluted.

"Yes Fury?" Roy waved off the salute.

"We know where Edward Elric is being held!"

####

_What day is it? _Edward wondered as he pushed himself up into a sitting position with his one paw. _Why do I even want to know? _Edward sat in his cage, just wishing he could die. Everytime Edward moved he was in pain. He heard the click of the door and glanced over to see Dr. Maddox walking in.

Dr. Maddox unlocked Ed's cage and opened the door.

After many days of practicing, Edward had become accustomed to walking on three legs. He limped out of the cage to the Doctor.

Dr. Maddox had two bowls in his hands; he set them on the counter and kneeled down to Edward. He scratched behind his ears.

Edward let him do it; over the past few days Edward had learned not to resist. If he did, then he was punished; it was either a slap in the face, starvation, or other harmful means of torture.

"How are you today?" Dr. Maddox asked stroking Ed's fur.

"Good." Edward lied, another thing he had learned to do.

"I brought dinner for you."

Edward's tail wagged.

"Test time!" Dr. Maddox sang. "What are you?"

"A lowly chimera."

"What's your name?"

"Fluffy."

"What's my name?"

"Master," Edward recited.

"Good." The lunatic cheered. "You've earned your dog food!" He set out the bowl of kibble.

Edward greedily dug in and finished the bowl. There had barely been a cup of the disgusting brown food in the ceramic bowl.

"For water… you have to…," The Doctor ran through ideas in his head. "You have to lick me on the cheek."

Edward's ears pinned down; he didn't want to do it.

"Now Fluffy!" His 'Master' demanded.

Edward limped over to the Doctor. He leaned over to the Doctor and bit his ear.

"Aaaaagh!" Dr. Maddox yelled and pushed Edward off.

Edward wagged his tail, proud of himself.

Dr. Maddox clutched the bleeding ear. He glared at Edward and grabbed the water bowl and he threw it at Edward.

Ed dodged the bowl, but he was drenched with the water and when the ceramic bowl hit the concrete it scattered sharp shards everywhere.

"How dare you bite me!" Dr. Maddox punched Edward in the face.

The force of the blow knocked Edward down onto the shards. Ed yelped as the shards embedded themselves into his side. Edward tried to stand up, as he did more shards dug into his paws.

Dr. Maddox grabbed Edward by the scruff of his neck and tossed him into his cage. He locked Ed up and kicked the shards of the bowl out of his way, mumbling that he would be back later to clean up the mess and fix Edward's attitude problem appropriately. He turned the lights off and with a slam of the door, he left Edward alone in the darkness; bleeding and in pain.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Who's your master?" Dr. Maddox laughed as he slapped Edward in the face.

"You!" Ed cried.

Dr. Maddox slapped Edward again, "Does this hurt?"

"Yes!" Edward whimpered.

"Stop being such a baby!" The maniac slapped Ed again. "Does it hurt?"

"No." Edward answered.

"Stop lying to me!" He kicked Edward.

"Stop! Please!" Edward gasped.

"Don't speak, unless spoken too." The Doctor kicked Edward again.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"What is it?" The Doctor whined, not wanting to be interrupted when he was having fun.

One of his lackeys came in and whispered something to the Doctor.

The Doctor's sadistic smile turned to that of anger. "What do you mean that they are upstairs?"

"They are searching the house." The man cowered.

Doctor Maddox sighed and rubbed his temples. "We'll just have to take care of them." He smiled and grabbed his henchman's gun.

"What are you doing Sir?" The henchman asked as he watched his boss take aim at Edward.

BAM!

####

"Did you hear that?" Hawkeye asked Roy as they walked down the halls of the laboratory which was lined with crated of caged animals and chimeras. "It sounded like a gunshot."

Roy nodded agreeing with the lieutenant.

They continued walking, but stopped when Dr. Maddox stepped out of a room with a gun in his hands.

Roy held his fingers at the ready with his ignition gloves on and Hawkeye aimed her guns at Dr. Maddox.

"Don't move!"

The Doctor smiled and pulled a knife from his pocket. He dashed at Roy, knife out ready for the kill.

Hawkeye shot the Doctor in his leg, bringing him to his knees. She then shot the knife out of his hand.

The man laughed and brought the gun that was in his hand to his temple.

"Wait! Stop!" Roy rushed forward, but he was too late.

BAM!

The gun fell from the Doctor's hands and the man's limp body crashed to the floor, falling in a pool of his own blood.

"No!" Roy cried. "Where's Edward?" He asked the corpse.

"Colonel, it's no use."

"Edward!" Roy charged down the halls, checking each room for the teen. Roy opened the door from which the madman had exited.

In the room, slumped against the wall was a man. He had blood cascading down his face from a gunshot to the forehead.

On the floor beside him was a golden yellow lump.

Roy walked closer to the lump to see it was a golden yellow dog, but with one missing leg and it had a metal hind leg and it was covered in multiple cuts and bruises. Roy's eyes widened with recognition. _Two missing limbs and it has golden yellow fur… it has to be. _"Edward?" Roy asked, he could tell it was still alive by the rise and fall of its chest.

Upon Roy saying his name, Ed's ear twitched and he tried to lift his head, pain over taking him. "Mus… tang." Edward mummered.

Roy responded to his name and ran to Ed's side. "Edward! I'm here, are you alright?"

Ed whimpered, answering Roy's question.

"It's alright." Roy soothed, trying to comfort the pained Ed, but not helping.

BAM!

A gunshot rang through the hall.

"We should get him out of here as fast as possible." Hawkeye stated to her superior officer.

Roy nodded. "Can you walk?" He asked Ed.

"No, hurts too much." Edward said very hoarse.

"Can I carry you?"

Ed's answer was hesitant, but he said yes.

Roy carefully scooped Ed up in his arms. "We're leaving!" Roy informed Riza.

They ran into the hall. Roy was cautious as he ran, trying hard not to jar Ed too much in his arms; Riza covered Roy's back. They ran into Fury and Havoc who were busy arresting the accomplices of Dr. Maddox.

Riza stayed to help Havoc and Fury, but Roy continued to run out of the house.

He ran to his car and opened the doors. He gently laid Edward's small body in the backseat of his car.

Edward whined.

"It's alright. " Roy climbed into the driver's seat and started the car's engine.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Roy sped home and threw the car door open. He gently lifted Edward up and carried him to the apartment door. He ran the door bell and Al opened the door.

"Ed!" Al exclaimed.

"Shh!"

Al covered his 'mouth'.

Roy carried Ed inside.

"What should I do?" All panicked.

"Go get some towels and lay them on the couch."

He waited for Al to drape the towels over the couch which he then laid the bleeding chimera on.

"What now?"

Roy looked Ed over. "Can you get me a set of tweezers and something to place these fragments in?" He said motioning to the shards of the ceramic bowl protruding from Ed's side.

Al grabbed a bowl for the shards and a pair of tweezers. "Here," He handed Roy the tweezers and placed the bowl on Roy's side.

"Can you also get some rubbing alcohol to disinfect the wounds?"

As Al ran down the hall to the bathroom, Roy began extracting the shards from Edward.

Al returned and helped Roy by rubbing alcohol on Ed's wounds, when Roy extracted each shard.

"Ed?" Roy asked. "Do you have any more shards anywhere?"

"My paws."

Roy examined the paws, finding more fragments in and between the pads of the paw. Roy removed each shard. "Al."

"Yes Sir."

"Can you draw up some bath water for Ed? We need to wash the blood and dirt out of his coat."

"Yes Sir." Al ran to the bathroom.

Roy heard the water turn on.

"Mustang?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come and check to see if it's too hot or not?" Al asked sounding scared.

"Sure." He left Ed on the couch and walked into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to hurt him and I can't…"

"It's okay." Roy cut Al off, knowing perfectly well that Al couldn't feel the temperature of the water. He sat on the tub's edge and felt the running water.

It was scalding hot.

Roy quickly extracted his hand and turned the cold water on. He swished his hand in the tab mixing the cold with the hot, reaching a comfortable temperature. Roy walked with Al back to the living room. "Can you start dinner Al?"

"Yes Sir."

As Al walked into the kitchen, Roy kneeled to be eye level with Edward on the couch. "Are you okay?"

Edward gave a soft high-pitched whine.

"I'm taking that as a yes." He said as he slipped off his military jacket and threw it on the couch. He rolled up the sleeves of his white long sleeved button-up. Then he scooped Edward up in his arms. He carried Ed to the bathroom. "Careful it's a little hot." Roy warned as he set Ed in the tub.

Ed situated himself comfortably in the warm bath water. To Edward, the water felt like heaven. Ed's tail wagged, splashing water onto Roy accidently. "Sorry." Ed apologized, stilling his tail and pinning his ears down.

"It's alright." Roy smiled grabbing a bottle of shampoo. "Water feels good… huh?"

"Mmm… hmm." Edward sighed happily, relaxing as Roy massaged the shampoo into Ed's fur. His tail started wagging again.

Roy cleaned the dirt and blood from Ed's golden coat. "Close your eyes," he said and scooped handfuls of water over Ed to wash the blood and grime away. Roy repeated the same process but with conditioner.

After rinsing the conditioner out, Roy helped Edward out of the tub. Roy wrapped Ed up in a towel and tried to dry him off. After his attempts to dry Edward, Ed stood up and shook himself dry.

_Good thing he was already dry, or I would've had water all over the place. _Roy sighed and opened the bathroom door. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah." Ed stated and limped out of the bathroom to the kitchen, to Al.

Roy quickly changed his wet uniform to jeans and a white t-shirt. He threw his uniform into the washing machine and he walked into the kitchen to Al petting Ed. Roy thought it was cut when Ed's tail wagged when Al scratched him behind the ear. Roy walked into the living room and sat on the couch reading the newspaper.

Al eventually had to return to cooking, but he set out a dish of water which Ed lapped up with his tongue. Afterward, Edward slinked back into the living room and sat at Roy's feet, looking up at Roy.

Roy set his newspaper down, "Do you want something?"

"Can you help me up?" Ed motioned to the couch, ears pinned back embarrassed.

"Of course," Roy folded his newspaper and set it on the coffee table. He helped Ed up onto the couch and continued to read the news.

Edward limped/stumbled to find his footing on the puffy couch. He eventually found a nice position with his head in Roy's lap.

Roy smiled and gently scratched Ed behind his ears, making Ed's tail wag. Roy looked at Ed for a long while as he pet the chimera's fur. Roy looked over at the phone on the table beside the couch. Roy picked up the phone and dialed a number. He waited as the phone rang on the other end, someone picked up. "Hello? Dr. Knox?"

"Yeah." Dr. Knox grunted. "Who's this?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang, and I have a favor I need to ask…"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Dinner's ready!" Al announced.

Ed's ears perked up and he jumped off the couch, quiet nimbly.

Roy set his newspaper down and followed after Ed. "What's for dinner?"

"Stew." Al responded ladling out two bowls. Al gave one to Roy.

"Thank you." Roy sat at the dining table and blew on the hot soup.

Ed whined in a high pitch tone.

"Ed, yours is too hot. You'll burn yourself."

Ed whined again, making real puppy dog eyes at Al.

Al wanted to hug Ed for being so cute, and sighed in defeat. "Fine." Al set the steaming bowl of soup on the ground. "Just be careful." Al warned.

Edward lapped at his stew hungrily, ignoring his burnt tongue, he devoured it in seconds. Ed ate two more bowls of stew, until his brother made him stop saying he was limited to three bowls.

After dinner, Roy was reading an alchemy book on the couch with Ed's tired body laying across his lap. Roy looked down and gently scratched behind Ed's ears.

Ding! Dong!

Ed raised his head off Roy's lap and perked his ears up.

"It's okay Ed." Roy set his book down and stood up. "Just stay right there please." Roy said as he walked over to answer the front door.

Ed obeyed finding it too much work and energy to get off the couch with only three limbs.

Roy unlocked the door and opened it to find a rather grumpy looking Dr. Knox smoking a cigarette.

The Dr. Knox took one long drag on his cigarette before throwing it on the ground.

"Hello, Thank you for coming." Roy extended his hand for a formal handshake, but was blown off by the doctor as he pushed past Mustang into the living room hall.

"So what's this about?" He asked as Mustang closed the door behind them.

"It would be easier if I just showed you." Roy explained as he led Dr. Knox into his living room.

Dr. Knox's eyes widened when he saw Edward lying on the couch. "Is that…?"

Ed's ears perked up and he looked up at Dr. Knox.

Roy nodded, answering Knox's question.

"Fullmetal boy?" Knox asked as he approached Ed, looking the chimera over.

"What's Dr. Knox doing here?" Ed asked, shocking Dr. Knox.

"He speaks…" Dr. Knox uttered amazed.

"Of course I do." Ed mumbled under his breath.

"Ed, Dr. Knox is here to see if there's anything wrong; a physical, to put it bluntly." Roy explained to both the chimera and the Doctor.

Dr. Knox grumbled stuff about how he was retired, getting too old, shouldn't be mixing himself up with things like this, and that Roy should've called a vet as he set down his medical bag and dug out a stethoscope.

Roy helped Ed sit up on the couch.

Dr. Knox put the cold metal tip to Ed's furry chest.

Ed sat still as Dr. Knox listened and timed the heart beats to his watch's second hand.

Dr. Knox gave Edward a ruff physical checking for anything abnormal. Dr. Knox finished his examination and began to pack some of his stuff up.

"Anything wrong?" Roy asked as he helped Ed jump back onto the couch.

"Wrong? Wrong? This whole d**** situation is wrong! I just gave a physical to a chimera, who use to be a 15 year old boy that I knew!"

"I understand. But we're trying to sort things out."

"Really? Just sayin' Mustang, but you have a s*** load on your hands to clean up."

"I know." Roy hung his head through Dr. Knox's verbal abuse.

"Listen Mustang, I don't envy you. Just help the kid get back to normal. By the way, I never told you the results of Ed's exam. As far as I can tell the kid's fine; he has a heart rate which is faster than normal, he takes shallow breathes, and he has bruising and cuts on his body the cause is most likely abuse. Other than that, the kid is fine." Dr. Knox stepped outside and lit another cigarette.

"Thank you." Roy smiled at the older man.

"Don't give me that dumb half smile you dumb***. Save smiling for the poor kid. He needs you now more than anything."

"Right, but still… Thank you Dr. Knox."

Dr. Knox laughed, "See ya Mustang. Call me if something comes up."

"Understood. Thanks." Roy waved Knox off and closed the door behind him. _I'll smile for Ed's sake._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Roy took a short shower and changed into black sleeping pants.

Lightening struck in the distance and the wind picked up speed outside.

Roy set up a nice place on the couch for Ed. Throwing blankets over the leather couch and setting up pillows he could lay on. Roy helped Ed jump back onto the couch once Roy was done, Ed's automail ports where aching from the upcoming storm.

Al had taken the kitten from the laundry room with him when he went back to the military dorms.

Ed found a comfortable position on the couch and curled up.

"Everything okay?" Roy asked before turning off the living room lights.

"Yes." Edward answered.

"Good." Roy smiled and kissed Ed on his forehead, making his tail wag.

Ed's ears perked up and then pinned back. "I can't kiss you back." He answered sadly.

"It's okay." Roy scratched behind Ed's ears.

Ed licked Roy's cheek. "I can do tongue at least."

Roy laughed. "Good night Ed." He kissed Edward again and walked to his room.

####

Boom! Boom!

The storm outside was relentless as the thunder rumbled and lightening struck outside, close to Roy's apartment. Rain pelted the windows furiously.

Boom! Crack!

Roy woke up to the sound of thunder right outside his window.

Scratch… Scratch… Scratch…

Roy looked over to the door.

Scratch… Scratch… Scratch…

Confused and tired, Roy stumbled out of bed.

Scratch… Scratch… Scratch…

For precaution reasons, Roy grabbed one of his white ignition gloves off his bedside table. He slipped it on and walked to his door. He slowly opened the door, fingers at the ready to snap. He opened the door and found Edward had been scratching at the door to get in. "Edward, You scared me for a second."

"I can tell. I'm sorry."

Roy kneeled down and pulled Edward into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"My ports hurt."

"Is that all?"

"No, actually I came because this storm is freaking me out."

Roy smiled. "Do you need company?"

"Yes please."

Roy picked Edward up and set him on Roy's bed. Roy pulled the covers back and climbed in.

Ed walked over to Roy and curled up against Roy's chest.

Roy pet Edward. "Goodnight Ed."

"Night Roy." Ed laid his head down.

As the storm continued to crash and bang outside, the two lovers laid beside each other, safe in the other's company.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A week had passed since Edward returned home with Roy after his horrifying stay with Dr. Maddox in his laboratory. Roy had returned to work and was determined to return Edward back to normal. Roy scoured every library in central, but nothing in any of the books he had read so far stood out. Roy was tired and beginning to get desperate, all he wanted was his lover back in his own body. He wanted to hold the boy in his own arms, he wanted to kiss his pale skin and hold his hand.

Roy looked at his new stack of books and picked up the one on the top. He read the first chapter of the book as he sat at his office desk.

"Colonel?"

"Hmmm?" He looked up to see the Lieutenant standing before his desk. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he checked his desk clock.

9:00 p.m.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Riza smirked. "I had forgotten to grab my jacket sir and it is supposed to rain tomorrow. What about you sir?"

"I was just reading."

Hawkeye walked up closer to Mustang's desk and took the book from his hands and slide a piece of paper into the book to mark Roy's place. "Please go home Sir… Someone is waiting for you to return."

"What?" Roy jumped out of his chair, shocked.

"Sir, I know everything about you two." Riza stated bluntly.

"But… How?" Roy asked, blush coloring his cheeks.

"Alphonse, Sir. He walked in on you two onetime and it became too much for him to handle alone so he came to me. He didn't understand what was happening so I had to let him down slowly."

"What did you say?"

"That you were about to f*** his brother, Sir."

Roy's jaw dropped.

"Al seems fine with you two now… at first he was a little awkward around you two but now he is fine." Riza found her jacket draped over the back of her chair and slipped it on. "Good night Sir. I Recommend that you go home to your lover Sir." Riza saluted and turned to leave.

Roy reached over his desk and grabbed her hand.

Hawkeye looked at Roy, confused.

Roy smirked. "Since I've been working all day, and you didn't even have to yell at me once throughout the day, I think a celebration is in order."

"Sir…?"

"Can I buy you a drink tonight?"

Riza smirked. "Of course Sir, I would enjoy a drink."

####

The two officers locked up the office and walked to the nearest bar, the one owned by Roy's foster mother, Madam Christmas. They walked in and sat down at the bar.

"Hey Roy-Boy." Madam Christmas sighed as she exhaled the smoke from her cigar she was puffing on. "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"The usual."

"And for your lady friend?" She asked pointing at Hawkeye.

"I'll have what he's having." Riza answered.

Madam Christmas nodded. "Coming right up." She filled 2 mugs with a golden substance and passed it to the co-workers. "Ya know darling. I haven't seen Roy with a girl since he was in high school."

Roy who had been drinking, choked on some of his beer. "Madam Christmas…"

Madam Christmas cut Roy off as she continued to talk. "After high school he went into Military school, after that all he brought back was that one boy. What was his name…? He died a few months ago. Hughes, was it?"

Roy nodded sadly, "We had a thing going. Until he…"

"Enough with this… be happy. Look at the beauty beside you Roy-Boy! She's a keeper!" Madam Christmas smiled and wiped the counters down.

The two were silent a moment.

"Thank you Roy."

"For what?" Roy asked confused.

"The drink."

"Oh… No problem."

####

After Riza finished her beer, she found that her friend Rebecca was also drinking at the bar. Riza decided to take Rebecca home after seeing that her friend was a bit tipsy, leaving Roy alone at the bar.

"Madam Christmas."

"Yes?"

"A shot please."

"Comin' right up."

"Ruff day?" A stranger asked as he sat down next to Roy.

"You could say that again."

Madam Christmas set the shot on the counter in front of Roy.

"I'll take one too Madam." The stranger said.

Roy looked over at the stranger sitting next to him.

The man had golden blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and a beard outlined his face. The man had glasses on and behind those glasses were familiar golden eyes.

"What's your name?" Roy asked the stranger.

"Van Hohenheim. And you son?" Hohenheim extended his hand toward Roy.

"Roy Mustang." Roy took Hohenheim's hand in his in a hand shake.

"Mustang?" The man stroked his beard. "You wouldn't happen to be the soldier who oversees my son?"

"Your son?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Well… I should say sons. Edward and Alphonse Elric."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Edward didn't know what in the world was wrong.

All government officials and employees get off at five, so if that's the case where was Roy as eleven o'clock.

Ed did a limp/pace through the living room as he contemplated on whether his love may be okay or not. It scared him. He just wanted his love to hold him in his arms. Where was Roy?

####

Roy knew that Hohenheim was a great alchemist, so he immediately told Ed's father all about his son's current state. As Roy explained, Hohenheim just nodded as if digesting the information that was being thrown at him. After Roy finished his explanation, he threw back a shot and asked Madam Christmas for another.

"So my son is a chimera now…?" Hohenheim summarized.

"Yes, and I've been researching and reading every chance I get; but I can find nothing that can even point me to trying to restore Ed to the way he was." Roy was lost; he didn't know what to do. "I just want to see his normal, human smile. To feel his metal arm and his flesh arm wrapped around my stomach when we hug. I want to lean down to kiss him on the lips and see him try to either jump up to try to steal a kiss or try to force me to lean down so we can be level. I miss so many things! So many things…" Roy looked down at the shot Madam Christmas had given him. He looked at the liquid; he threw it down, trying to drown his pain.

"What you're looking for you won't find in a book…" Hohenheim looked the Colonel over, reveling in the fact that the Colonel and his own son might be homosexual. He felt bad for the guy as he watched Mustang, try to drown his misery in alcohol. The Colonel truly did love his son. "But I might have a solution to solve your problem." Hohenheim smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Roy staggered to his front door and fumbled with his house keys trying to unlock his house door. Man he was drunk, and he knew he would hate himself in the morning.

The lock clicked open and he turned the door knob and stumbled inside in his drunken state.

####

Ed's ears perked up when he heard the click of the front door being unlocked. He sat up from his position on the couch to watch a drunken Mustang stagger through the door. He walked in and leaned on the couch Edward was on for support.

Roy pushed off the couch and walked down the hall to his room, with an unsteady wavy walk.

Ed jumped off the couch and followed Roy to his room, making sure the drunk Colonel was okay.

Roy fell onto his bed and lay there still for a few minutes, like he was dead.

"Roy? Are you okay?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Ed…?" Roy mumbled in a drunken slur.

Edward ungracefully jumped onto Roy's bed and curled up beside the Colonel. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Roy lied.

"Please Roy tell me." Edward begged as he worked his way trying to tangle himself in Roy's arms. "Please?"

"It was just a really, really, really bad day in the office." Roy turned to face Ed and wrapped his arms around the little chimera. He then stroked Ed's fur, petting him.

"Is that really all?" Ed questioned, knowing that Roy was hiding something else.

"Yes." Roy lied, but not within Ed's knowledge. Office work was nothing compared to what he had just learned.

####

"What you're looking for you won't find in a book… But I might have a solution to solve your problem." Hohenheim smiled.

"What?" Roy looked at Edward's father, hoping filling his being. "You know a way?" Roy almost spilled his drink in his excitement.

"Yes, I do. Now I need you to listen." Hohenheim told Mustang all about himself and the creation of Father and the destruction of Xerxes. He told him all about how he became a walking philosopher's stone. "I swore that I would only use my power to help people. Now that my son is in trouble I want to help. This may be human transmutation, but I've already paid the price."

Roy nodded absorbing the information. "You'll do it for Ed?"

Hohenheim nodded but then paused. "I do have a requirement though."

"What is it? If it's money, I'll give you as much as you want. Just please," Roy wanted to cry at that moment, "Return Ed back to normal. He doesn't deserve this."

"I don't want you money. I'm willing to help my son."

"Then, what?" Roy asked confused.

"I don't want him to know that I'm using a philosopher's stone to help him. If he knows then he will refuse my help. So the only way I can think of fixing this problem is to erase a few of his memories."

"His memories?"

"Yes, I'll have to delete all of his memories of ever being a chimera. That way he'll never ask how he was turned back." Hohenheim finalized.

Roy thought for a moment. All those memories that means… Edward wouldn't remember that Roy had confessed his love to him. All those nights kissing, hugging, and sleeping together would only be in Roy's memories, everything would be erased from Edward's mind. Roy bit his lip knowing he was doing the right thing. "So…," Roy gulped down his sadness. "How are we doing this?"

"Tomorrow I'll go to Al and speak to him on what I'm going to do. Al is good at keeping secrets, if he wants to. I will also slip back by this bar and give Madam Christmas a packet of sleeping drug for Ed. Tomorrow evening at seven, administer the drug in Edward's dinner. I will be waiting in a car outside, once Edward goes out come and get me. We shall then perform the transmutation, and then Al will carry Edward back to his military dorm. All will return back to normal. You will then need to tell everyone who knows about Ed, what happened and to tell them not to talk to Edward about these events."

Roy nodded agreeing to the plan.

The two talked a little longer, then Hohenheim left to go look for a hotel room for the night.

Roy stayed a drank a few more shots, thinking about how Edward won't remember his love.

####

Now, as Roy held Edward's dog body in his arms, a single apologetic tear slipped down his face and disappeared in Ed's golden fur.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Roy was determined to have a perfect day with Edward; meaning, the two being together for the whole day, doing … stuff.

The day started with Roy fixing a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. It was raining heavily outside, but it wasn't a big problem anyway, since Edward wasn't allowed to go outside in his chimera form.

So they searched Roy's small collection of DVDs, most being horror films, for something they could do. After the couple picked out a horror film, they curled up on the couch and watched the movie together.

Edward denied being scared while watching the movie, but Roy could feel the chimera quiver whenever something popped up in the movie. It was funny to watch Edward's reactions. Roy found himself watching Edward, than watching the movie.

For lunch, Roy cooked some hamburgers. Roy finished his burger fast and looked at the kitchen clock.

12:35 p.m.

"Is something wrong, Roy?"

Roy's attention turned from the clock to Edward. "It's nothing, I just…" Roy thought for a second, trying to think of a plausible excuse to get out of his apartment and over to his foster mother's bar. "I got to… pick up some aspirin."

"Aspirin?"

"Yeah." Roy rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been getting these terrible migraines, which just won't go away."

Ed's ears pinned back. "You're not allergenic to dog fur, are you?"

"What? Why would you say that?"

"I've read that people can develop the allergy." Ed explained.

Roy felt bad; he didn't want Edward to even think those thoughts. "I'm not allergic to you, Ed. I promise. It's just, uh… I've been having a hard time in the office and I haven't been sleeping much at night. Now all of that is catching up with me."

Edward looked into Roy's onyx eyes. Ed knew that Roy was lying threw his teeth, but he didn't know why.

Roy grabbed his rain coat and headed for the front door.

"Roy!"

Roy looked his lover in his golden eyes. "Yes?"

"Hurry home. I hate being here alone, without you."

####

Roy quickly stopped by Madam Christmas's bar and grabbed the tiny packet of the sleeping drug. He then drove to the pharmacy, in town and bought a tiny bottle of aspirin, to make his story believable. Roy drove home and unlocked his apartment.

Edward met Roy at the door, tail wagging.

Roy dropped off the pills and the drug on the bathroom counter, where Ed couldn't reach it. He then returned to the living room to see Edward on the couch waiting for Roy to return. "Up for another movie? Can you handle another?"

"I can handle it."

Roy could almost hear Fullmetal smirk. "Let's get this started." Mustang smiled, sitting next to Ed and hitting play on the remote.

####

For dinner, Roy made chili; something easy for the drug to dissolve in.

Unbeknownst to Edward, Roy dipped up two bowls and slipped the sleeping drug into Ed's bowl. He mixed the drug around, making the white powder of the drug disappear in the reddish-brown liquid. He set the bowl on the ground for Edward. "Eat up." Roy declared, smiling trying to mask the pain he experienced as he watched Edward, his lover, lap up the drug-laced soup.

Edward trusted him, yet here he was going behind his back and drugging him. Sure, it was for Ed's own good, but Roy felt so bad.

Edward finished his soup and Roy did too, for he only ate a spoonful or two. Edward yawned and stretched. "I'm tired."

"Let's retire early." Roy agreed and cleaned up the kitchen.

The two walked to Roy's room and curled up beside each other on the bed.

"Hey… Roy?"

"Yeah?" Roy responded, he could hear the weariness in Ed's voice.

"What's up?"

"I love you."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Roy couldn't do this! He needed to but… he couldn't. He didn't want to hurt Edward, but he had to.

As Edward slowly fell asleep, Roy stroked Ed's golden fur. Eventually Edward's breathing slowed and fell into a deep sleep.

Roy sat up and walked out of the room and signaled for Hohenheim to come in.

Alphonse followed his father as the two walked into Roy's house and followed Roy into his room where Ed laid passed out on Roy's bed.

"Are you ready?" Hohenheim asked Roy as he approached his sleeping son.

Roy nodded. He loved the little alchemist, but he knew this was for the best. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Edward's forehead. "Please remember us." He whispered into his lover's ear.

Hohenheim smiled and clapped his hands together causing a blue light to appear. He then touched his son's shoulder.

####

"It's good to have you back in the office sir." Hawkeye said as she handed the Colonel a stack of papers for him to sign.

"Thanks, Lieutenant." Roy said, slowly taking the stack trying to nonchalantly procrastinate. His mind wasn't on work, his mind was still on what happened the night before.

A knock sounded at the door.

Hawkeye walked over to answer it as Mustang looked through his papers. He looked up when he heard boots march up to his desk. He looked up to see Edward in his normal attire. He smirked. "Hello Fullmetal."

Edward sat on the couch before Roy's desk. "Hello Colonel Know-it-All." He retorted and crossed his arms.

Roy tried not to show it, but it hurt to see how Edward completely forgot about their relationship. He handed Ed a folder, and smirked. "There are reports of weird going-ons in a small town called shiem. I don't believe this will be much of a challenge for you, but who knows… this town might have a few more secrets of its own, like a legend of a powerful rock."

Ed's eyes widened and he snatched the folder from Roy. He jumped off the couch and rushed to the door. "Thanks Colonel." Ed opened the door to leave when he felt eyes gazing at him. He turned to look back At Roy. "Did you say something?"

"No. Just be careful Fullmetal." Roy smiled softly.

Ed laughed. "I think you're going soft Mustang." He exited the room leaving Roy behind.

Roy clenched the pen in his hand tightly. "I'm sorry. I love you Edward." He whispered, trying not to cry.

####

Edward leaned against the door of Roy's office, he felt strange. His chest felt like it was crushing itself. He clutched the folder to his chest. "Roy… I love you."

**A/N: Thank you for reading and supporting this fanfiction. This has been fun and I am so happy that you all liked it! Thank you for everything! **


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

4 years later…

General Edward Elric sat at his desk going through paperwork when Fuhrer Roy Mustang walked in.

Edward stood and saluted.

"At ease."

"What brings you here sir?"

"A cat actually."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Would you want it?" Roy asked.

"Sir, to be frank, I hate cats." Edward said.

Roy laughed. "I know that perfectly well Edward.

"Then what is this about?"

Roy looked at Edward, over the years he had changed so much. He had grown taller; he looked more mature in his military uniform. "Can I stop by to say hello to one of my subordinates?"

"You can, but it is odd."

"Odd how?"

"Sir, I need to get back to my work." He said turning his back to Roy so he could return to the mountain of paperwork he needed to sign.

"Not yet, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Edward's eyes widened as Roy kissed him. Edward relaxed into the kiss; it felt so good and familiar. After a few seconds, his eyes widened and he pushed Roy away. "What are you doing?"

"Edward, we need to talk."

"Uh yeah, we do." Edward said, crossing his arms.

"Edward, I can explain." Roy defended.

"Yes you can. At dinner tonight. You will pay since you kissed me before the first date."

Roy was thrown through a loop. "What?"

"Roy, I remember. It took me a while, but I remember, I even had Al verify it."

Roy was shocked. "You remember?"

"Yes, my ears and tail, my dog form, you and me. I waited for a few years for you to make a move, but you never did."

Roy smiled softly. "Well, if you want, we will go out tonight. My treat."

Edward nodded. "I would like that. "

Roy smiled and kissed Edward's cheek.

"See you tonight then."

Edward kissed Roy on the lips. "Alright."

Roy walked out and smiled at Edward. "Oh and Edward…"

"Yes?"

"I need your mission report on the western boarder on my desk."

Edward sighed, a bit irritated, he hated writing reports. "Good bye Roy."

Roy chuckled and walked out.

**A/N: I was going to update this on Christmas, but I knew you guys would like an early gift. Have a Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
